


Bad Blood

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, I guess..., My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably OOC Brady, Pure Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Mid Season 2 AU where the pack retreated back to Florida with Tyler Lockwood in tow, after Caroline is rescued by the Salvatore brothers.Caroline takes a road trip to Florida and finds the wrong werewolf.
Relationships: Brady/Caroline Forbes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a TVD rewatch and the fact that I adore Stephen Amell.

Caroline wasn’t sure what to make of her own impromptu trip, as selfish as it might have been in light of everything going on at home she had needed some time alone. As much as she missed her friends and her mom, she was glad to get away and disconnect. A road trip had been just the thing to lose herself in.

She had driven down through the Carolinas, through Georgia, and eventually landed in Florida. Stefan had been kind enough to provide her with a small cooler filled to the brim with pretty crimson bloated blood bags, but should she run short, Caroline was positive she could be discreet about acquiring more sustenance.

The blessing of traveling 800 miles was that wherever she went she could be whoever she wanted, she was a stranger and it was liberating. From her charming, puke-stained motel room the young vampire bounced from bar to bar. She had started in the cluttered touristy spots, but the amount of clustered warm bodies was too distracting. She was sure Stefan would be proud of her for making the mature decision to leave. Eventually the quality of establishments she visited started to degrade, trading in the high end tourist locations for a dingy dive bar.

The wood flooring smelled rotten and the felt of the ancient pool table in the corner was peeling away. The air smelled heavily of booze, but she welcomed the scent. Even the bar stool she was seated at seemed to rock back and forth, courtesy of an uneven leg. Nothing about the little bar felt  _ right _ , but Caroline supposed that was why she stayed. That, and the drink that slid her way before she could even open her mouth to order filled her with curiosity.

“Fella at the end of the bar sends his regards.” The old bartender grumbled as he placed the drink on a small square napkin. Staring down at the cocktail presented to her, it smelled harmless enough. The blonde playfully twirled the little paper umbrella in the drink, smiling as she did. Taking a peek down the end of the bar, she frowned at the few patrons blocking her view.

Shrugging to herself, Caroline supposed she could thank her mystery donor later. Sipping her drink, she mused, whoever he was, he had good taste.

The night passed in a blur and Caroline was pleased to report she had yet to pay for a single drink, and all thanks to the mysterious man at the end of the bar. It was flattering and with how her relationship with Matt had gone down in flames, she could do with some flattery. Regular patrons came and went, and as the day turned to night she figured she owed her benefactor a thank you, at the very least. If he was cute...maybe he might get lucky.

Rising from her chair, her wedged heels clicked against the squeaky, sticky floorboards as Caroline sauntered to the end of the bar with a promising swing in her hips. A smile playing on her lips as she caught a glimpse of a forearm splayed over the bar from behind a sleeping drunk, it was a  _ hot  _ forearm. Oh yeah, he was totally getting lucky. Rounding the snoozing drunk splayed on the bartop, her smile faltered as she was greeted by the generous man at the end of the bar.

“Hiya, Sweet Pea.”

Her dead heart seized in her chest as she stared at the man, he was no stranger to her, a chill crept through her as her eyes met his. Those cold blue eyes that she recalled staring at through the gaps in the bars of the cage.

_ Her fingers were cold and sticky with dried blood, countless bloodied wooden bullets littered the floor of her cage. She had pried each one from her sullied flesh, watching as the hole left the wound shrank closed ever so slowly. Her skin sizzled from the watered down vervain he sprayed at her. _

_ Those cold blue eyes haunted her, as did the pet name that dripped with feigned fondness from his tongue. _

_ Sweet Pea… _

No, no, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be here.

“You…” She hissed between her teeth as he turned in his seat to face her. That was the irony of it though, what a face it was. Caroline felt her hands curl into fists at her sides as she stared at her former tormentor.

“Brady.” The sadistic werewolf supplied and Caroline felt heat swell her in her dead body, she didn’t want to know his name. All thoughts of coming down to thank the mysterious man who had provided her with drinks all night long seemed to vanish. God, of course it had to be him. Just her luck.

“Stop buying me drinks, asshole.” Caroline snarled, watching as he took a sip of his whiskey, the scent hanging potently in the air. The earthen almost floral, smoky scent stained his lips...it smelled nice.

“Stop drinking ‘em then.” He replied lazily, drawing another animalistic sound from the blonde. He was such a dick. His lips quirked into something, not quite a smile nor a frown, but the expression fit well on his handsome face.

She huffed, turning on her heel, blonde curls bouncing as she moved to walk away. To think her night had been going so well. Just as she moved to take a step, a firm grip on her wrist pulled her back. Whirling around to face the culprit, Caroline glared at the werewolf. Veins pulsed beneath the thin skin beneath her eyes and her delicate hand clamped harshly around Brady’s wrist. Her knuckles popped from the pressure she was applying, grinding the bones together, though the only indication that Brady even  _ felt _ what she was doing was the strain of a muscle in his jaw. She may have been young, but she was still a vampire...a very angry vampire. He was just a cruel, stupid dog, without a full moon to tip the scales in his favor.

“Paws off.” She hissed, nearly baring her fangs on instinct. The bar they were in may have been crappy and small, but it was still public, people would notice.

Caroline didn’t know what to expect, a threat maybe, a flash of his fangs in return perhaps, but she hadn’t anticipated for him to laugh, or for her to enjoy the sound. It wasn’t that terrifying chuckle that loomed over her when locked away...it was genuine and amused.

“Let me buy you a drink.” Brady asked with a small smirk, and Caroline sighed. She was far away from home, she could make her own bad decisions without being scolded, at least not right now anyway. The fingers curled around her wrist felt  _ hot _ , inhumanly so. It must’ve been a werewolf thing. God, they almost burned and she quietly wondered if the rest of him was that hot.

“Well,” She said, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she leaned against the bar, “I’d be offended if you stopped now.”

Caroline sipped her drink through a dainty little cocktail straw as she stared at the werewolf, were they supposed to talk?

“So,” She said with a small strained laugh, “Where’s your uh... _ bitch _ , that’s what they call a female dog, right?”

Brady’s jaw tensed and a part of her rejoiced at the thought of making him uncomfortable. He knocked back a double shot of whiskey with ease that would make the Salvatore boys jealous. He rolled his eyes before those blue eyes found her again, a long indecent stare dragging up from her wedged heels to her loose blonde curls.

“She took off with that Lockwood kid.” Brady hummed and Caroline felt a pang of loss at the mention of Tyler, it seemed she wasn’t the only one who lost someone important.

“A word of advice, don’t fall in love...it’ll just make you do bad things, things that’ll haunt you.” There was something earnest in his blue eyes that seemed to make both the vampire and werewolf uncomfortable.

“How profound, seriously, you should get that on a t-shirt.” Caroline murmured as she pushed aside her fruity cocktail to steal a sip of his whiskey. The taste made her tongue throb at the burn of alcohol. If that was his attempt at acknowledging what he’d done to her, she didn’t care. Returning the drink with a wink, she felt emboldened by the numerous drinks she’d consumed throughout the night.

“So, you sit here and drown your sorrow in booze?” Caroline drawled sardonically, earning a scoff from the handsome werewolf… she should’ve felt guilty for finding him attractive.

“Yup.” Brady said simply, his gaze fixed on her and Caroline swore she could hear a gentle rumbling...like a  _ growl?  _ Something in the way looked at her made a bothersome heat pulse between her thighs. Damn her insatiable vampire libido.

“That’s pretty pathetic and cliche.” Caroline remarked, savoring the smile her words elicited. Her eyes studying those frustratingly perfect teeth bared back at her.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” The werewolf asked in a low voice, the words crackled with the warmth of a growl that made the heat between her legs flare with need. She should say no, he was a psychotic werewolf… a werewolf who tortured her. Despite herself, she still choked on a mouthful of her drink, nearly spraying the countertop with it.

“I-” Caroline began before thankfully spotting another woman in the bar, she supposed she was attractive, her boots and belt didn’t match, but that wouldn’t really matter if Brady got her naked.

“Why don’t you ask her that?” Caroline asked, turning the werewolf’s attention to the oblivious woman sipping a beer. Her gaze lingered on his irritatingly beautiful profile as he examined the other woman. Somehow she had worked up a spiraling ethereal mass of jealousy in her chest, why had she even offered up that other girl? She never got asked for anything, and now that she was, she was passing it off? How stupid could she be?

“Because I would  _ break  _ her…” Brady said in a low voice and his eyelashes fluttered and Caroline glimpsed a flash of his eyes flickering that gorgeous supernatural amber color, “I can’t break you.”

She had tried being with a good guy, she thought Matt was the guy for her… but in truth she was just a monster to him. Maybe she needed a monster of her own, at least for tonight. Polishing off the rest of Brady’s drink, her fingers curled over his wrist pulling him from the bar stool he had been sitting on. She was pleased when he followed without protest, it seemed she wasn’t the only one with needs. With him on his feet, Caroline gripped the front of his buttoned flannel to drag him from the bar.

The air outside of the bar was hot and clung to her skin, all she could hear was the healthy  _ thump _ of Brady’s heart. Her throat burned and her gums itched, she quickly realized her lust was swirling into that cloying feeling of hunger. Keeping her grip on the werewolf she dragged him to her car and like a good dog he followed without question.

There was something spiced polluting the air, making breathing all the more bothersome. Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight she thought she might break it. Clearing her throat again and again in an attempt to rid her lungs of that dizzying scent, Caroline reached over to turn on the air conditioning.

“What is that?” She hissed, briefly turning to her companion, who had yet to lay a single finger on her, “Do you smell that?”

Brady crackled a knowing smile, one that both infuriated and aroused the young vampire.The blast of cold air from the vents only seemed to waft that burning scent towards Caroline. She could taste it now, a rugged earthen spice coloring her tongue making the heat between her legs pulse with a desperate need. Her desire was only stoked by the lack of any touch from the man seated beside her. He was the one who suggested they do this, and now he wouldn't touch her…

“Where are we going?” Brady asked, finally choosing to chime in. Caroline could feel his gaze on her, she could feel a phantom touch twisting across her skin.

“To my motel room.” Caroline quickly responded, trying to breathe past the scent sticking the back of her throat.

“Classy.” The werewolf replied in jest, she could hear the smile in his voice and ached to glimpse his face.

“Classier than a sketchy RV.” The vampire said back, earning another pleasing smile from the werewolf.

“Touche.”

They fell silent on the short stretch of the drive that remained, Caroline was one to usually fill silent moments with more talking, it was a nervous habit, but in that moment all she could think of was her abundant want. Pulling up into a parking spot in front of her motel room, Caroline hastily unfastened her seatbelt, scrambling from the car. She fumbled with her key, keening a moan into the stifling Florida air at the hot press of the werewolf’s palms against her hips. Not daring to back down, Caroline pushed her body back into the touch, earning a growl from her eager companion. She could feel the heat of his breath washing over and the sharp inhale he took as he buried his nose in her blonde curls. At first it seemed as though he wouldn’t touch her and now he couldn’t get enough.

Finally working the key into the lock of her room with a trembling hand, Caroline nearly snapped the flimsy metal as Brady squeezed her ass through the fabric of her shorts. God, she was starting to hope he might fuck her then and there.

Shoving open the motel door, nearly taking it off its hinges in the process, Caroline rushed into the room with supernatural speed. A gust of wind pushed at her back and followed with the loud clap of the door slamming shut, Brady was on her again. His hands are molten hot where they meet her skin, brushing her hair aside, exposing flesh to his wanting mouth.

His tongue carves against her skin in hot strokes that rip desperate sounds from her throat, the sting of lengthened canines and incisors make her body tingle with a mixture of fear and utter excitement. Slamming him against the nearest wall with more strength than she was used to showing her lovers, she panted as her blood red eyes met his golden ones. Brady didn’t look particularly scared, in fact he looked exhilarated for he was as monstrous as she was.

Caroline tore his ugly flannel away, the ruined buttons clattered against the walls and carpeted floor. Exposing hard sculpted muscle that made her mouth and other parts of her grow wet... 

With each article of clothing she removed from her lover, that haunting scent from earlier seemed to fill the air more and more potently. Spiced and hot as it filled her lungs.

“God, is that you that smells like that?” Caroline asked in a hiss, flaring her nostrils as she basked in more of that heavenly earthen scent.

“Werewolf pheromones.” Brady said simply, choking on a swear as the blonde sank down to her knees in a fluid motion.

The werewolf snarled a barely human noise as her tongue traced a bold line up across his taut stomach, between his pecs, before pausing at the pretty line of his carotid thumping rhythmically beneath his skin. The taste of him lingered hot and heavy on her tongue, and if that was what his skin tasted like, she could only imagine the euphoria of tasting his blood. 

“You’re going to have to work harder than that for a meal.” Brady growled, tangling a harsh hand in her hair, dragging the blonde in close for a ravenous kiss. Clothing was torn away by hungry hands with supernatural strength.

They stumbled to the bed, hands clawing at one another, Caroline stared down at the werewolf, breathless as she observed him. His cock brushing against her thigh, so hot she was worried it might burn her. Stroking his member in her hand, she nervously chewed her lip as she struggled to close her fist around his scorching girth. Guiding his member to her soaked slit, she moaned at the bulbous head pushed against her slippery lips.

“You’re pretty big...is that like a werewolf thing?” The blonde asked, her hips twitching as his throbbing length twitched against her slit. Her question went unanswered as Brady rolled his hips to brush against her sticky slick coating the inside of her thighs. Large as he was, Caroline had never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Fuck.” She whimpered, raking a hand through her hair as she fumbled with his cock like she had with the key to the room, she just wanted it inside of her.

“That’s the plan.” Brady murmured, his hands gripping her hips with supernatural force, pushing the blunt tip into her depths. Squeaking out a moan, the blonde sank down onto his length, toying with her breasts as she savored the ache of him stretching her open.

“Fuck, you’re really tight.” The werewolf growled, “Is that a vampire thing?”

Caroline smothered a giggle against the back of her hand as she began to pick up the pace. Her eyes disappeared beneath her eyelids at the clamp of Brady’s hand around her throat, it sent a rush of heat through her that she didn’t understand. Before long she was bouncing in his lap, the sinful clap of flesh echoing through the room as she rode him.

The sheets on the thin motel mattress stuck to their skin, grating against the balmy flesh like sandpaper, but Caroline couldn’t really feel anything that wasn’t  _ him _ . The vampire squeaked out another noise of surprise at the harsh sting of Brady’s open palm against her ass. God, she wondered, why did that feel good?

“Faster.” He growled, the two fumbling for control, all the while maintaining the hungry canter of their hips. It wasn’t like she couldn’t go faster, and while the idea certainly appealed to her, Caroline couldn’t help but worry. Another sharp slap stung her ass accompanied with a feral grin from the werewolf beneath her.

“I’m pretty sure if I fuck you any faster I’ll shatter your pelvis, but I’m certainly willing to give it the ‘ol college try.” Caroline drawled, nipping her fangs at fingers that pushed against her lips. Soft lips parting, welcoming the digits into her mouth, her tongue lathing them in affection as she bounced on him again and again.

“It’ll be worth it.” Brady growled and Caroline could only moan around the fingers occupying her mouth. Her head tossed back, wild blonde curls bouncing as she ground down against him. He filled her up so completely, so good, so much more than she was used to…

The vampire whined at the loss of his fingers, pouting down at the ruggedly handsome werewolf. She shivered as she stared into his amber eyes, firm hands finding their grip on her hips. A long moan wrenched from her chest as Brady lifted his hips, before pounding into her sopping sex without reservation. Thick and hot, he punished her insides with his cock and she loved it. Thrusting into her, Caroline gasped and writhed at each harsh intrusion, grinding down against him in her aroused delirium.

“Fuck me...oh fuck me…” She gasped in a chant that would’ve made Bonnie proud, her nails biting into his skin in her desperation as her release ebbed closer.

Caroline gave a broken sound as the werewolf gained the upper hand, wrestling her down onto the bed. Face down on the dewy sheets, the vampire gasped as her supernatural lover re-entered her from behind. His hand tangled in her hair as he plunged into her tight sex, spreading her open, copious slickness dripping from her greedy hole.

She might’ve had the nerve to be frustrated that he took control, but it was obvious he knew how to please a girl...so might as well enjoy it.

Gripping the sheets as he fucked, pounding into her velvety wet heat, Caroline licked her lips as she prepared to speak.

“Do it again.” She huffed, partially muffled by the way she laid against the mattress. 

“Do what again?” Brady asked as he hunched over her back, his skin so hot it nearly sizzled where it touched hers.

“Slap my ass.” Caroline slurred, squeaking out a sound of delight as she was rewarded with what she desired. Each harsh slap followed an equally teeth-chattering thrust of his hips. If not for her accelerated healing she was sure her ass would’ve glowed hot and red like the sun.

God, why did he make everything hurt  _ so  _ good?

Her release inched closer as he continued fucking into her savagely, she was so close, she was so greedy, for all that he had given her she still needed more…

“I’m gonna-” She choked on a hungry moan of surprise as callused fingers kneaded the little fleshy pearl between her legs. Her hips twitched wildly as she ground against her fingers and his cock. Her mouth hung open, her face twisted in a soundless scream as she drowned in her own euphoria. Her whole being felt aflame as she felt his cum flood her battered depths, hot like magma as it filled her up.

Laying motionless against the mattress, Brady’s warm weight atop her, they two said nothing as they caught their breath.

Caroline hummed when she felt his spend drip lazily from hole as he pulled out of her. His chest glistened with sweat where he laid on the bed beside her and his eyes were blurry with a dreamy quality she could relate to.

Staring at the werewolf, the young vampire inched closer, listening to the thump of his heart. She was itching to cuddle, but he  _ wasn’t  _ Matt, and she certainly wasn’t his she-wolf bitch. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to savor the company.

“Hey so...I’m going to be in town for a few more days…” Caroline whispered, watching as his amber eyes faded to blue. Pretty blue eyes that creased in a smile.

“Glad to hear it, Sweet Pea.”

Caroline chewed her lip as she tried to hide her smile, maybe the bad blood between vampires and werewolves could be put aside for a little while…just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact my first work in the fandom, but if you enjoyed this fic please leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
